Absolute Defense
The power to possess a defense that cannot be breached by any attack. Sub-power of Absolute Condition. Technique of Defense Manipulation. Opposite to Absolute Attack. Also Called *Complete/Impenetrable/Invincible/Iron Wall/Perfect/Ultimate Defense Capabilities The user possesses defense that cannot be breached by any attack, giving them protection from all attacks, regardless of types, magnitude, and/or directions. Associations *Attack Ignoring *Causality Negation *Conceptual Defense *Damage Distribution *Defense Manipulation *Deflection *Dermal Armor *Durability Infinitum *Empathic Shield *Force Armor Generation *Force-Field Generation *Invulnerability *Layered Durability *Omni-Protection *Omnilock *Psychic Force-Field Generation *Psychic Immunity *Reflective Immutability *Spatial-Temporal Lock *Unbreakable Skin *Vector Manipulation Limitations *Defense may require user to actively maintain at all times. *Passive-type defenses may prevent oneself from receiving any desired attacks. *Over-reliance on defense can cause user to become physically weak. *Certain types of defenses may be bypassed or pierced despite the "absolute", based on weaknesses. *May require user to remain stationary in order for defense to withstand. *User might only be able to resist most of an Absolute Attack. *May require the user to be in a state of equanimity. *May only be usable a certain amount of times before the user collapses or must rest. *Use of Absolute defense may prohibit the user from inflicting attacks (creating solids). *May only be usable with a certain material or element. Known Users Known Objects Gallery Carnage_Incarnate_Grand_Chariot.png|''Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot'' (Akame Ga Kill!) surrounds the wearer with a very powerful armor that is virtually indestructible. Demon_Armor_Incursio.png|''Demon Armor: Incursio'' (Akame Ga Kill!) surrounds the wearer with a very powerful armor that is virtually indestructible. Dispelbound.jpg|''Dispel Bound'' (Bastard!!) is a series of regenerating shields that provide absolute protection from virtually all forms of attack, including reality warping. Zanka_no_Tachi,_Nishi_-_Zanjitsu_Gokui.png|Yamamoto's (Bleach) Bankai, Zanka no Tachi, coats him with the flames of the sun that incinerates all attacks before they reach him. Ight.jpg|Ight's (Breath of Fire IV) defense is so absolute that nothing short of a godlike berserker is able to penetrate it. Shield_vs_Firey_Manga.png|Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) using the Shield, creating a powerful magical defense that nothing short of powerful magic can break through. Accelerator_Plasma.jpg|Accelerator's (A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun) vectors reflect any and all attacks passively, even teleporting vectors. Offense_Armor.png|Saiai's (A Certain Magical Index) compressed nitrogen armor, Offense Armor, is a derivative of Accelerator's Redirection, and can block all attacks. Magic_Armor.png|The Magic Armor (The Legend of Zelda) protects Link from any and all damage so long as he has magic/rupees to fuel it. File:Shield_of_Sand.png|Gaara (Naruto) is protected from all attacks by the sand that contains his mother's will. Ultimately_Hard_Absolute_Defense_Shield_of_Shukaku.png|Gaara's (Naruto) most unbreakable defense, Absolutely Hard Defense: Shield of Shukaku, is composed of the selected hardest minerals. Eight_Trigrams_Palms_Revolving_Heaven.PNG|Neji's (Naruto) Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven deflects all attacks from all directions, creating an absolute defense. Third_Raikage's_Lightning_Armour.png|The Third Raikage's (Naruto) Lightning Release Armor, along with his impenetrable durability and endurance, makes his body the "Strongest Shield". Susanoo_Yata's_Mirror_.png|Itachi's Susanoo wield the Yata Mirror (Naruto) an ethereal shield able to change its characteristics to any nature transformation to completely negate any attack, whether it be spiritual, or physical. Kuma_deflects.jpg|Kuma's (One Piece) paw pad can deflect all attacks back at his opponents, so long as he can have them catch the attacks in time. Bege Big Father.png|In his fortress golem form, Capone Bege (One Piece) is able to easily resist cannon-fire and withstand a prolonged assault from the immensely powerful Big Mom. Tank man.png|In his Tank Man form, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has tremendous Haki-based defenses that can withstand even powerful Haki enhanced attacks. Nami controls Zeus.png|Charlotte Linlin's (One Piece) tremendously tough skin allows her to withstand being hit by a massive thunderbolt without a scratch. Bari Bari no Mi Infobox.png|Bartolomeo (One Piece) can create near unbreakable barriers with his Bari Bari no Mi. Iron_clefts.PNG|Iron Clefts (Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door) possess such thick metallic skin that nothing can penetrate it except another Iron Cleft. Bradley_Bat_Shield.png|Bradley's Bat-Robo (RevEvolution) can transform into an indestructible shield. Yaya_Super_Form.jpg|Despite her looks, Yaya (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) has Kongōriki that can't be penetrated, except by other automaton's magic. Aegis_H.png|Aegis (Valkyrie Crusade) possess ultimate defense. Prydwen_H.png|Prydwen (Valkyrie Crusade) is the avatar of a mighty shield that possesses an impenetrable defense which cannot be breached by any attack. Magnet Magnet.jpg|While his Stand 20th Century Boy is active, Magnet Magnet (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure), is completely immune to attacks and damage inflicted upon him G.E.R..jpg|Giorno Giovanna(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo)'s Gold Experience Requiem automatically sets any attacks from any opponent back to zero, making his defeat impossible. Ancile_H.png|Ancile (Valkyrie Crusade) can block any attack with her shield, but she only wants to use it as a mirror. Kid Alliance facing Kaido.png|Kaido (One Piece) has a nigh indestructible durability that renders him impossible to be killed by anyone even his own self. Georg_in_DxD_Hero.png|Georg (Highschool DxD) wields the ultimate barrier type Sacred Gear the Longinus Dimension Lost.